Cuando estamos Juntos: Kushina
by Erza Uchiha
Summary: Solo hay tres personas de las que Kushina jamas quisiera separarse. Un sencillo Drabble para celebrar el cumpleaños de una persona muy especial así es, hablo de Naruto Uzumaki :3


**Cuando estamos juntos : Kushina**

_Comienzo diciéndoles que este drabble tiene un "hermano" por así decirlo, el cual se llama "cuando estamos juntos: Minato" (se lo que están pensando: ¡wow! Esta tipa es muy original xD) Ambos fics son independientes, así que si leíste el de Minato primero, no te angusties, no hay un orden para leerlos :D_

**Advertencia:**_ Los personajes son de propiedad de __**Kishimoto-sama**__, yo solo los tome prestados por un ratito :3 Finalmente me permito decir que me inspire en la canción de Alejandro Fernández: Cuando estamos juntos :3_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

7:05 de la mañana, ¡Otra vez! ¡Nooooo! Un minuto más por favor, un silencio me contesta: -Levántate- suspiro y mientras lo hago, la almohada parece arrullarme con una melodía inexistente pero la ignoro y abandonó uno de mis lugares favoritos.

**-¡Que haces aquí! Etto… gomen! Que mal educada soy, mi nombre es ¡Kushina Namikaze dattebane! antes conocida como Kushina Uzumaki, pero para que les explico, ya deben saber la razón del cambio ¿no? Ahora, me imagino que tienes curiosidad y quieres acompañarme ¿no?:D Vamos! Aaahh pero o hagas ruido ttebane! :D -**

Abro la puerta, y ahí esta, durmiendo mi Hokage abarcando toda la cama, es una imagen que resulta cómica pero al mismo tierna y encantadora, me acerco a él, acaricio su cabello, si se tratara de otra persona se despertaría al contacto, pero no el, él sabe que estando en casa esta seguro y no nada que temer.

Y tiene razón, mientras yo este cerca de él, procurare de que disfrute de todo lo que el mundo tiene para el, y también ahí estaré junto a el para descubrirlo juntos. Una hermosa sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y yo lo imito, él es como mi propia identidad. Así es el, él es alegría, siempre esta ahí para regalarme esa sonrisa, por ello todos los días son alegría y parecen nunca acabar.

_-Nee… es hora de despertar – _

_-… Uuuumm una hora mas ¿si? - _

_-Etto… Vamos mi Hokage, un gran desayuno nos espera – _

_-… Esta bien – _

Es increíble, solo él logra hacer flaquear mi voluntad, solo con el soy la persona mas flexible, aunque trato de evitarlo, su sonrisa me desarma, solo espero que no se dé cuenta de ello.

**-Hola, mi nombre es Natsuki Uchiha, pero si quieres puedes llamarme autora… ¿Qué tal? ¿Has satisfecho tu curiosidad?... Noooo, valla si que eres insaciable jeje, bueno, sigamos observando –**

_- ¡Espera mi Hokage! ¿Ya llevas todo? Porque creo que te falto un pantalón ¿o no? –_

_- Tienes razón… gracias –_

_- Date prisa, tal vez esta vez logremos ganarles –_

_- ¡Si, esta vez lo haremos! –_

Salió corriendo al baño cargando el ambiente de una vitalidad inmensa, mientras yo lo espero en la orilla de su cama, al parecer este día estaba más animado de lo que yo estaba, y digo estaba porque verlo así, me llena de energía, siempre lo hace.

Aunque una pequeña tristeza acude a mi al darme cuenta de que el cada día se hace mas independiente, y aunque no lo demuestre, me da un poco de miedo imaginar que llegara el día en el que no me necesite mas. Aun recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, parecía tan indefenso que lo único que me importaba era cuidar de él.

"_No hay mucho mas que pueda decir  
Ni poemas que yo me podría robar  
Para describirte lo triste que se ve la vida  
Cuando tu no estas"_

"_**No hay nada más bello  
Desde que el mundo te vio caminar"**_

Creo que hoy desperté muy sentimental, pero solo verlo lo mucho que ha crecido mi pequeño Hokage, mi pequeño Naruto, increíble que ya han pasado poco mas de 5 años desde lo tuve en mis brazos por primera vez, mi pequeño bebé viva imagen de su padre (mi primer amor) pero con esencia Uzumaki.

_-Mami ya estoy listo dattebayo! –_

_- Muy bien mi pequeño Hokage, aun podemos tener la victoria dattebane!–_

_- ¡Que bien! Ni chibi-Shi* ni papá ganarán –_

_- Así es ¡Vamos! –_

Llegamos al comedor y efectivamente, habíamos ganado, Naruto se sentó y yo me di prisa para preparar el desayuno. Tiempo después bajaron Minato y la pequeña Kushina (mis otros dos amores) una vez que todo estuvo listo, nos dispusimos a desayunar, y como todos los días esas dos personitas me llenaban de alegría, aunque nunca aceptaran que había terminado antes que ellos de comer ttebane! Y Minato… la paz que calma la tempestad cuando las cosas se ponen "serias"

"_**No hay nada mejor que cuando estamos juntos"**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Qué les pareció? xD

Jejejeje ¡Así es! En esta historia Minato y Kushina se pusieron las pilas para darle una hermanita a Naruto :3 como soy poco original imagínense a una niña idéntica a Kushina físicamente pero con la personalidad de Minato :3 eso es todo :D y se me hizo muy tierno ponerle también Kushina, así Minato puede decir que su corazón (además de su hijo Naruto) solo hay lugar para dos mujeres mas, sus nombres: Kushina Uzumaki y Kushina Namikaze :3

Una ultima aclaración, si te confundiste un poco, toda la narración corre por cuenta de Kushina (sus pensamientos), solo los diálogos en cursiva son una conversación de Kushina con Naruto y los que están en negritas van dirigidos a ti querido lector (:

Sayo!


End file.
